Dos amigos, Una apuesta
by Lady-Cremisi93
Summary: En solo un mes deberian esculpir sus cuerpos y el ganador obtendria una recompensa. -Se lo que quiero, S-E-X-O contigo Kagome.- Al diablo las reglas.


**Hola mis amores, ¿como están? yo muy bien aqui les traigo un oneshot de InuxKag solo para pedirles disculpas por mi tardanza y mi ausencia. Ademas que se me ocurrio esta idea y no sabia en que fic colocarla asi que ¡voala! espero sea de su agrado. Las invito a leer mis demas fics y aun mas privado pueden buscar mi pagina en facebook, solo tecleen en el buscador "Lady Cremisi" y le dan me gusta. Si desean agregarme como amiga en la misma red social es sencillo, busquenme como Cremisi Daratrazanoff.**

**¡Muchas Gracias por leerme!**

* * *

><p>-Estoy gordísima.- dijo con un bufido una pelinegra mientras dejaba deslizar su cuerpo contra la pared que dividía su sala del recibidor, puso mala cara y se quedo allí tendida en el suelo.<p>

-Solo estas fuera de forma Kag.- dijo en son de burla un ojidorado mientras cerraba la puerta y dejaba su bolso en una pequeña silla de madera.

La pelinegra se levanto con lentitud mientras aun sus pulmones se acostumbraban al ejercicio físico que llevaba subir los 7 pisos por medio de las escaleras, camino hasta la cocina y se sirvió un gran vaso con agua.

-No te creas muy atlético Inuyasha, solo porque trotas algunas tardes.-dijo la pelinegra mientras daba un sorbo al vaso, el líquido refrescaba su garganta seca por el ejercicio. Nunca en sus 20 años un vaso de agua había tenido tan buen sabor.

-Soy más atlético que tu y ya eso es algo.

Ella iba a refutarle eso pero como por arte de magia el teléfono local sonó. Se encamino hacia el buro telefonero y contesto. Era su madre.

-Si mamá, claro que estoy bien. Si ya me pagaron, ya pague los servicios y compre los víveres también. Tranquila, te amo mamá.

Inuyasha la veía sonriente; Kagome era esa clase de mujeres que tienen una relación especial con su madre en particular. Ni que estuvieran viviendo separadas dejaban de tratarse con cariño. Eso lo admiraba de ella, sus fuertes vínculos familiares. Dejo de mirarla expectante cuando colgó el teléfono y una idea surco su mente.

-Kagome te tengo una apuesta.- sabia que ella no resistiría los retos por muy estúpidos que fueran, en eso era como él. Tan competitiva que vio una luz brillar dentro de sus ojos chocolates cuando escucho esa oración.

-Escucho atentamente.

-A ver; no vayas a golpearme por proponer esta apuesta… Es más mejor no, es algo estúpida.

-Inuyasha ya calentaste la sala ahora escupe la apuesta y veremos que tan idiota es.

-Bueno, tendremos un mes para mejorar la condición física, en particular los abdominales el que tenga los mejores abdominales pedirá un premio al perdedor y este no podrá decir que no.

Kagome sonrió, le gustaba la idea. Sería una gran reto esculpir su cuerpo en tan poco tiempo y pues ella e Inuyasha siempre hacían apuestas estúpidas como aquella vez cuando… fue interrumpida por una carcajada maliciosa.

-Ya yo pensé cual será mi premio.- dijo el ojidorado con una sonrisa ladina.

- A si… ¿Cuál?- mientras se fregaba un ojo, estaba cansada tenia sueño y hambre.

-Una noche en tu cama.-

-¿uh? ¿Ya no has dormido allí?

-Sexo Kagome, una noche de sexo contigo.- dijo Inuyasha arrojando por fin la bomba, casi se parte de la risa cuando observo los ojos de ella. Temerosos.

-Estás jodido de la cabeza Inuyasha, vete ya. Quiero dormir, gracias por traerme. Menuda Apuesta.- suspiro y soltó su coleta alta.- Nos vemos mañana en la universidad.

Inuyasha salió de allí silbando y riendo, era gracioso como ella era tan segura para algunas cosas y tan temerosa para otras. Adoraba a su amiga, era su mejor amiga desde luego. Salió y decidió bajar los siete pisos, vivía a unos minutos de allí y conducía un buen auto. No el de último modelo, no el más moderno o veloz pero si uno de cuatro ruedas.

Kagome batió su melena y camino con la cabeza aun en la conversación. ¿Qué clase de apuesta era esa?... Inuyasha ahora si se había vuelto loco. Lo conocía desde que había comenzado su carrera universitaria, ella estudiaba artes plásticas y el estudiaba arquitectura, sus facultades eran vecinas y ocasionalmente coincidían; no fue sino hasta un seminario cualquiera que se sentaron uno al lado del otro y platicaron amenamente. Allí había nacido su amistad, un día Inuyasha le había dicho que gustaba de ella y ella lo había rechazado, pensó que eso afectaría aquel lazo pero de eso habían sido ya 4 años.

Se cambio de ropa, no estaba de humor para ducharse así que solo se metió en las cobijas y durmió. Sin sueños ni pesadillas que solo hacían que despertara mas cansada.

Inuyasha llego bastante rápido pues no había tráfico, apago el motor y suspiro. Se bajo y arrastro sus pasos hasta el elevador, cuando marco el segundo piso se bajo y entro a su departamento. Se sirvió un vaso de leche y encendió el televisor comenzó a pasar los canales mientras analizaba la situación, ¿se había pasado? él no lo veía así, Kagome y el tenían bastante confianza hasta un día había ido a la farmacia para comprarle toallas sanitarias. Solo quería hacer el jueguito interesante. Termino allí y se fue a dormir ya se disculparía cuando pasara por ella en la mañana.

Kagome despertó a las 6:30 am se había quedado dormida solo tenía quince minutos para que llegara Inuyasha y aun no se había ni lavado los dientes. Salió corriendo y tropezó con sus tenis se los puso sin medias, tomo una falda del closet y una franelilla a la cual se le engancho un sujetador. Mientras se colocaba la falda se cepillaba los dientes, le había caído dentífrico en el ojo y le lloraba. Cuando escucho el claxon ya estaba abriendo la puerta, el ascensor seguía dañado así que no le quedaba de otra que bajar por las escaleras ¡Malditas Escaleras! Tropezó un par de veces y a la final llego.

Con el flequillo pegado a la frente a causa del sudor y la respiración entrecortada se subió al auto, Inuyasha estaba sonriendo sardónicamente antes de que escupiera el comentario burlón la pelinegra lo atajo.

-Acepto.- dijo entre jadeos ella.

Eso sí que no lo esperaba él, él pensaba disculparse por esa apuesta infantil y ahora ella se montaba y le decía que si. Estaba desarmado.

-¿Segura? Mi premio no ha dejado de ser el mismo.-

-Estoy segura, y terminaras masturbándote porque ganare yo.

-Y ¿Cuál será tu premio? Veras, el mío me motiva muchísimo y sé que ganare es decir, soy yo el competitivo Inuyasha.

-Cállate Inuyasha, yo también he ganado las idiotas apuestas de siempre o ya olvidaste la ves que te toco lavar mi ropa interior a mano. Me sacaras una noche, buena cena, buena bebida y buena discoteca y bailaras toda la noche conmigo.- ella sabia cuanto odiaba el bailar.

-Está bien.- dijo el encendiendo el motor que rugió fuertemente.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila, estar en el noveno semestre traía sus beneficios ya que solo estaba viendo un par de materias y podía preparar tranquilamente su tesis de grado. Se sentó a comer un emparedado de pollo cuando vio pasar a Inuyasha trotando. Casi escupe el relleno.

-Ya sabes, ganare.- dijo mientras reanudaba su marcha.

Kagome apretó los puños hasta que los nudillos se le volvieron blancos, dejo el desayuno allí y tomo sus cosas caminando con grandes zancadas hasta una plaza por allí. Tenía que ganar, más para evitar el sexo con el solo para demostrar que podía ganarle. Cuando eso sucedía era porque la apuesta era estúpida pero ahora se hacía interesante, ella no estimaba mucho su cuerpo y desde hace quería cambiarlo solo faltaba la motivación y allí estaba.

Lo espero pacientemente en el estacionamiento y lo vio llegar tomando una malteada multiproteica con aquella maldita sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-No ganaras.-

-Yo no opino lo mismo.- mientras hacía rugir el motor. Manejo hasta el departamento de ella y la ayudo a bajarse.

-No quiero que subas, además estaré muy ocupada.- dijo mientras observaba que él la miraba enojado.

-Al menos hay que poner las reglas del juego.

-Solo tu premio tiene reglas pervertido.- dijo ella mientras rebuscaba en su cartera por las llaves.

-Bueno, deberíamos exponerlas con anterioridad ¿no crees?- ella asintió, con la cabeza lo invito a subir. Esta vez fueron más calmados con lo de las escaleras, llegaron al departamento y se sentaron sin parsimonia a poner las reglas del premio del ojidorado.

-Sera solo sexo, sin sentimientos. Sexo duro. Sin enamorarnos- dijo Inuyasha.- Nos cuidaremos, tranquila. Y en caso de embarazo correré con todo. No estarás sola, no podremos hablarnos en una semana después de eso y jamás lo mencionaremos a nadie. Solo una noche. Ah… y te pondrás el jodido hilo que me hiciste lavar a mano, el negro con rojo.

-Estoy de acuerdo ahora lárgate que perderás.- dijo con una sonrisa Kagome.

Esa noche desempolvo una dieta, recetas vegetarianas, saco del refrigerador todo aquello nocivo y se apunto en un gimnasio. Si perdía, al menos lo haría con dignidad. Decidió que no se iría mas con el por cuestiones de sana competencia.

Ambos comenzaron una dura rutina de ejercicios, dietas y demás entrenamientos y tratamientos de belleza. Aunque ella lo negara disfrutaría también el premio de él. Y dentro las cosas no terminaban de cuadrarle, era como una corazonada pero ella era experta ignorando corazonadas.

Cuando solo quedaba una semana para ver el resultado ella se sentía en excelente estado físico, había perdido 6 kilos, reducido su cintura notablemente y su abdomen por primera vez estaba plano y delgado se sentía confiada ¡Hasta podía bajar las escaleras de dos en dos! Llego a la calle y parada esperando el autobús lo vio. Inuyasha estaba trotando sin camisa y estaba simplemente delicioso ¡perdería! Le sonrió solo por cortesía y quiso gritar… En una semana no terminaría de esculpir su abdomen por muy tonificada que estuviera por muy delgada por muy todo. Demonios tendría que tener sexo con él. Decidió no salir, subió nuevamente y cerró la puerta de golpe enojada. Echaba chispas mientras rebuscaba el cajón de ropa interior, allí estaba el odioso conjunto que tendría que ponerse. Se tumbo en el sofá, solo una semana más.

El esperado día llego, Inuyasha toco el timbre repetidas veces hasta que una pelinegra sumamente explosiva le abrió la puerta, casi se babea cuando la vio en ese corto top celeste con un jean oscuro y sandalias. Se veía deliciosa y curvilínea. Ella le hizo señas para que pasara y se quitara la camiseta y así lo hizo.

Kagome no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, allí en el cuerpo de su amigo estaba un maravilloso abdomen como tallado en piedra sin olvidar que había sacado musculo. No tanto como parecer un mounstro inyectado solo lo suficiente como para verse sensual.

¡Estaba jodidamente bueno! Había ganado sin lugar a dudas.

-¿Cuándo lo haremos?- dijo sin emoción Kagome, controlando todo su cuerpo para no derretirse allí mismo.

-El fin de semana me parece adecuado, en mi departamento. Te espero a las 9 pm.- dijo sonriendo. Ella se despidió con la mano de manera odiosa y el bufo. Al día siguiente como era viernes fue al salón de belleza, corto las puntas de su cabello, se depilo las piernas, axilas y demás áreas dolorosas incluyendo la zona del bikini. Y de allí salió no sabía si entre excitada o molesta.

Llego el sabado, se arreglo. Una camisa blanca, un pantalón de mezclilla, zapatillas rojas y la lencería que él había pedido. Tomo un taxi esta vez y llego en lo que ella sintió fueron solo segundos. Tomo su bolso con fuerza y respiro profundamente llenándose de valor. Pago al taxista y llamo al elevador del edificio desvencijado cuando toco el timbre tenía ganas de correr. Seguramente esto dañaría su amistad pero allí estaba como una estúpida de pie en el corredor mal iluminado de ese edificio. Habían llegado muy lejos, sin duda alguna.

Inuyasha le abrió la puerta, tenía una camisa de cuadros y un jean gastado. Se veía endemoniadamente rudo. No sabía porque pero había comenzado a mojarse desde que había salido de su casa. Se relamió los labios y le sonrió. ¿Cómo demonios comenzarían?

Inuyasha contesto esa pregunta no formulada, y la beso apasionadamente. Ella se dejo hacer, entraron torpemente tropezando un par de veces, se comían en vez de besarse y ambos estaban excitados.

Inuyasha comenzó a retirar los botones rápido y sin dejarla recular, besaba su cuello y lo mordía podía sentirla agitada y jadeante. Kagome hacia lo mismo, de pronto las dos camisas se habían desaparecido, el ojidorado la coloco contra la pared y mordía sus hombros pecosos, le quito el broche al sujetador y la obligo a dejarlo caer. El sabía los complejos que ella tenía con respecto a sus pechos, los consideraba pequeños. Pero allí viéndola semidesnuda no le parecían pequeños, es mas se le apetecía lamerlos y así lo hizo.

-Eres exquisita.- dijo con voz ronca mientras lamia sus rosados pezones. Se habían endurecido en su boca explícitamente entre sus dientes cuando los mordisqueaba con picardía. Ella gimió y eso lo volvió loco. La tomo por las nalgas y la obligo a enroscar sus piernas en él. Camino hasta su habitación y la dejo caer en la cama. Desabrocho sus pantalones y se los trajo quitándome también su calzado. Kagome tenía los ojos brillantes del deseo y la mente nublada.

El se desvistió y se quedo en bóxer negro, se puso a observarla. Kagome era hermosa y ahora aun más, tenía unos ojos tan profundos y místicos, se deslizo desde su cuello hasta sus costillas y allí la beso repetidamente, era tan perfecta. Mordió un poco su cadera y respiro exhalando el aire allí sobre su intimidad. Podía oler la excitación en ella a distancia. Todo era tan erótico en ese momento.

Ella lo agarro por su melena y lo beso, deslizo su lengua sobre su labio inferior y eso le causo cosquillas iba a hacerlo de nuevo cuando el gruño y deslizo sus dedos dentro de su intimidad. Quiso gritarle que estaba tan mojada, tan deliciosa. Ella se froto contra él buscando alivio para todo el fuego que crecía en su vientre. El sonrió de medio lado y saco sus dedos empapados de flujo, los relamió y se decidió a quitarle la tanga.

Cuando la tuvo desnuda en su cama sintió que acabaría solo viéndola. Era tan sensual, pura pasión. Su centro húmedo, su cabello revuelto, sus ojos chocolate brillantes y sus labios hinchados de tantos besos. Sintió su pene aprisionado en el bóxer de algodón, necesitaba estar dentro de ella, ya. Se lo quito y con su mano le abrió las piernas a ella, beso sus pies, sus tobillos mordisqueo sus muslos y dejo de jugar cuando vio su sexo brillante rebosado en sus flujos listo para él. Tomo su pene y se adentro en su apretada hendidura, lo envolvía como un guante. Estaba estrecha, húmeda y caliente. El paraíso.

Ella enterró sus uñas en los fuertes brazos de él, y lo insto con la cadera para que comenzara a embestirla, no soportaba mas esa tortuosa situación. Él le siguió el juego, comenzó a embestir de manera lenta, y cuando el fuego que los envolvía se hizo insoportable comenzó con estocadas más rápidas y profundas. Podía sentir las paredes de ella comenzar a apretarse a su alrededor, dándole más placer del que había sentido nunca. Ella se comenzó a convulsionar debajo el cuerpo masculino, estaban sudados y sumamente excitados siguió arremetiendo contra ella arrastrándolos a una oleada salvaje de nuboso placer. Y allí la escucho gritar.

-¡Te Amo!- dijo ella mientras el más exquisito éxtasis la envolvía. Ambos habían tocado las nubes y se habían traído un pedazo. Cuando sus respiraciones se acompasaron y el estuvo listo para salir de su interior se miraron un interminable minuto a los ojos.

-Kagome, ¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Inuyasha con marcada confusión en su rostro.

En la cabeza de ella retumbaba lo que él había dicho, _solo quiero sexo, sin sentimientos. _Y ella había ido de bocona a decir esa estúpida frase que lo complicaría todo. ¿Por qué rayos su subconsciente la había traicionado? Ella lo había rechazado y ahora cuando el ya no la veía igual ella iba y se le declaraba.

-¿Y bien? Sigo esperando… - dijo con impaciencia.

-Ya Inuyasha, quiero dormir.- y se volteo dejándolo observar su nuca. Tenía que rebuscar en algún recóndito lugar un pedacito de dignidad para salir airosa de esa situación.

Lo despertó la soledad, el cuerpo tibio ya no estaba a su lado, abrió los ojos con pesadez. Y allí la vio, como una fugitiva abrochando su camisa nuevamente, quería ser tan sigilosa. La huida perfecta.

-Kagome tenemos que hablar.- dijo con su voz ronca mañanera.

-SweetHeart, fue solo una apuesta. Tranquilo.- dijo ella con su sonrisa torcida mientras colocaba de nuevo su blue jean.

El la miro y suspiro, ¡Mujeres! Se atrevió a hablar.

-Entonces solo fue...- dijo él titubeando.

-¿Sexo?- dijo terminando la frase entre carcajadas.- Claro que si, sexo sin importancia.- mientras le lanzaba un beso y salía por esa puerta blanca.

Se recostó y se limpio los ojos allí mientras no sabía cómo levantarse de esta. Él la había escuchado, ella había dicho que lo amaba y eso había traído a flote viejas emociones. El se había encargado de enterrar todo lo que sentía por ella para así poder seguir contando con su amistad, con su risa controladora y nerviosa, con su amor al arte y a la naturaleza. Y ahora había deseado que ella le volviera a decir eso para contestarle que el también la amaba con locura.

Kagome llego a su departamento y se deslizo a llorar, había sido una estúpida. Había permitido que sus sentimientos la traicionaran ¡dos veces! La primera cuando se negó a sus emociones y lo rechazo y la segunda cuando en medio de su orgasmo el mas fabuloso de su vida le había gritado lo que se había callado cuatro años.

Aunque pasara la semana no podría volver a hablarle, ella había roto la presa de los sentimientos había roto las reglas del premio. Solo quedaba continuar con la vida, y sonreír. Ante todo, sonreír.

**-4 días después-**

Agradecía al cielo no haberlo visto en la universidad porque sentía que no podía sostenerle la mirada, aunque tenía curiosidad por saber en donde se encontraba él. Decidió tomar el elevador, estaba hartísima de las escaleras. Llego en lo que a ella le pareció una eternidad y se dio cuenta que la puerta estaba abierta.

"piensa con lógica Kagome, si llamas a la policía y no son ladrones tendrás que pagar una multa y quedaras fichada como la loca mentirosa y si entras y son ladrones podrían hasta matarte ¿Qué harás?"

Decidió entrar, camino lento y con el celular en la mano listo para hacer la llamada a las autoridades, y allí se helo su sangre. Estaba Inuyasha de pie, con una rosa roja en la mano.

-No ha pasado la semana.- fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

-Al diablo las reglas, estoy enamorado de ti.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lady Cremisi.<strong>


End file.
